


Drogi Rogaczu

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friendship Ever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, smol james & smol sirius, some Letters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Lata mijają, a Syriusz nie przestaje pisać.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno niczego nie wstawiałam, choć cały czas coś piszę, ale muszę przyznać, że nie mam ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu. Dużo się ostatnio w moim życiu dzieje, to dla mnie ważny okres i cierpi na tym moje AO3 ;-;; Cieszę się, że napisałam przynajmniej to, żeby móc wszystkich poinformować, że przez jakiś czas nie będzie w ogóle "you taught me the courage of stars before you left", bo to przyznam, że całkiem zależy mi na tym ficzku, a nie chcę spieprzyć go pisaniem na siłę (mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie). Inne rzeczy będą się pojawiać (choć pewnie w tak zatrważającej ilości, jak do tej pory), ale to muszę na chwilę zostawić.  
> Co do tego opowiadania - reszta notek na końcu rozdziału i zapraszam cieplutko!  
> Betowała jak zawsze niezastąpiona [fairywithboots](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/pseuds/fairywithboots)  
> 

_Drogi Jamesie!_

_17.07.1972r._

_Grimmauld Place 12_

 

_Dziękuję Ci za Twój list. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się go, ale chyba nawet bardziej zdziwiona była moja matka, kiedy do salonu (prosto na jej czyściutką srebrną zastawę) wpadła Twoja sowa z listem przywiązanym do nogi. Wilhelm, bo tak go nazwałeś, prawda? Nawet nie wiesz jak żałuję, że w żaden sposób nie mogę pokazać Ci teraz jej miny, gdy uciekałem po schodach z dala od jej zasięgu. Myślałem, że lada chwila na talerzu wyląduje biedny Will, a tuż obok niego - ja (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności). Ale nie martw się, odkąd wakacje się zaczęły nie mam nic lepszego do roboty od ćwiczenia przed lustrem ekspresji moich rodziców, więc gdy tylko wrócimy do Hogwartu wszystko będę mógł Ci zaprezentować._

_Okropnie szare wydają mi się teraz ściany Grimmauld Place, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z wieżą Gryffindoru. Kiedy ktoś w przypływie jakiegoś szalonego odruchu zechce rozsunąć tu zasłony, choćby na kilka minut, mam wrażenie, że to Słońce oświetla złote mury Hogwartu, i łatwiej mi znieść ciszę tego miejsca. Okropnie pusto tu bez Was i nie mam się nawet z kim nudzić. Rodzice najwyraźniej zabronili Regulusowi zanadto ze mną rozmawiać, zapewne z obawy przed moim „złym, antyślizgońskim wpływem”. Możesz w to uwierzyć? Początkowo trzymał się tej zasady i nawet nie mogłem spotkać jego wzroku, ale czuję już jak mój mały braciszek pęka. W zeszłym tygodniu miał uszy czerwone od powstrzymywanego śmiechu, kiedy kątem oka podglądał, jak podrzucam Bellatrix pastylki bekające przy obiedzie. Mimo wszystko tęskniłem za nim w ciągu tego roku i myślę, że jemu też trochę mnie brakowało. W tym domu jest zdecydowanie zbyt cicho, a tylko ja wyrażam jakiekolwiek chęci, by regularnie zmieniać ten stan rzeczy._

_Mam nadzieję, że Regulus nie trafi do Slytherinu._

_Oczywiście, jest tu też Andromeda, ale i ona wydaje się mieć dla mnie mniej czasu niż kiedyś. Ciągle zamyka się w swoim pokoju i wysyła niewiarygodną ilość listów. Niemniej jest jedną z niewielu osób, które nie zaczęły traktować mnie inaczej, gdy przydzielono mnie do Gryffindoru. Co więcej, wydawała się z tego powodu zadowolona._

_Inaczej sprawa ma się z resztą mojej rodziny; rodzice dość teatralnie demonstrują swoje rozczarowanie pierworodnym, a Narcyza zachowuje się jakbym zrobił jej czymś okropną przykrość. Bellatrix nawet nie próbuje już hamować się z wyrażaniem tego, co o mnie myśli, bo wie, że nie spotka ją za to żadna kara._

_Oczywiście nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie martwił! Mam się dobrze, a tych kilka utrudnień mogę znieść, jeśli taka jest cena dzielenia dormitorium z przyszłymi legendami tej szkoły._

_Całkiem niedawno widziałem się też z Alphardem (moim ojcem chrzestnym, o którym tyle Ci opowiadałem). Mówiąc szczerze, najbardziej bałem się właśnie jego reakcji. Co prawda w liście, który otrzymałem od niego jeszcze w roku szkolnym, zapewniał mnie, że nie podziela zdania moich rodziców (i zdecydowanej większości rodziny) i cieszy się z mojego przydziału, dopóki ja sam jestem z niego zadowolony. Niemniej list był dość zwięzły, a ja zacząłem denerwować się wszystkim tak szybko, jak zeszły ze mnie emocje związane z ceremonią przydziału (o czym sam zresztą doskonale wiesz)._

_Wujek zaprosił mnie do jednej z kawiarni na Ulicy Pokątnej. Moja matka przystała na ten pomysł dość niechętnie i tylko pod warunkiem godziny policyjnej. Przysięgam Ci, że chyba nigdy nie byłem aż tak zdenerwowany jakimś spotkaniem; całą drogę nie mogłem o niczym myśleć i miałem wrażenie, że lada chwila się przewrócę. Zastanawiałem się co mogę mu powiedzieć i co takiego ON mi powie._

_Wszystko minęło, gdy przy stoliku w rogu zobaczyłem jego uśmiechniętą twarz, i dopiero wtedy uwierzyłem w to, co napisał mi w liście kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowę i bardzo tego żałuję, ale cieszę się, że w ogóle go zobaczyłem (rodzice najwyraźniej uważają, że ma na mnie równie zły wpływ, co ja na mojego brata) i mam nadzieję, że nie był to ostatni raz tego lata. Powiedział mi, że jest ze mnie bardzo dumny, możesz w to uwierzyć?_

_Zanim się rozstaliśmy, dostałem od niego coś, co na pewno Cię zainteresuje, ale z tym będziemy musieli poczekać do powrotu do Hogwartu!_

_Ale dość o moich wakacjach; nie ma w nich przecież nic ciekawego i pewnie nawet bym o nich nie wspominał, gdyby nie Twój zaminowany pytaniami list! Teraz moja kolej._

_Jak mija Ci lato? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej niż mnie i że nie zdążyłeś jeszcze zdecydować, że jednak wolisz ciszę niż nasze żywe dormitorium._

_Kontaktowałeś się już z Remusem i Peterem? Miałeś od nich jakieś wieści?_

_Dziękuję Tobie i Twoim rodzicom za zaproszenie – to naprawdę bardzo miłe z Waszej strony, ale obawiam się, że nie będę mógł z niego skorzystać. Moi rodzice nie byli zbytnio zachwyceni tym pomysłem; tylko raz przywołałem propozycję przy ojcu, a on zmierzył mnie takim spojrzeniem, które z powodzeniem mogłoby posłać tuzin centaurów do grobu. Ale nie przejmuj się tym, jestem pewien, że uda mi się ich przekonać. Przepraszam, że odpowiedź na to pytanie umieszczam dopiero na końcu listu, ale było zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy rozmawiali w cztery oczy - po prostu nie mogłem się do tego zebrać. Przykro mi, James, naprawdę mi na tym zależało, ale w żaden sposób nie chcę być problemem dla Ciebie ani Twoich rodziców. Może następnym razem…_

_Lada chwila powinny przyjść wykazy tegorocznych podręczników, więc co powiesz na to, żebyśmy spotkali się na Pokątnej? Wątpię, że rodzice puszczą mnie samego, ale dopóki będą zajęci Regulusem może uda mi się zniknąć im z oczu na kilka chwil. Gdyby tylko udało się ściągnąć jeszcze Petera i Remusa…_

_Nie uwierzysz, ale to będzie mój pierwszy raz, kiedy wysyłam list nie do jednego z moich nadętych kuzynów, napuszonych ciotek i wujków, którzy rzucają mi pogardliwe spojrzenia, a których imion nie jest w stanie nawet spamiętać (z pominięciem tej zdrowszej części mojej rodziny oczywiście). Innymi słowy – pierwszy raz, kiedy nie muszę podpisywać go ani adresować w tak śmieszny i pompatyczny sposób, jakbym korespondował co najmniej z samym Ministrem Magii._

_Możesz się śmiać, ale daj mi się tym nacieszyć._

 

 

_Do szybkiego zobaczenia!_

_Twój osobisty koszmar kolejnych sześciu lat w Hogwarcie_

_(S.O.B.)_

 

_PS: Napisałem też do Petera i Remusa, ale boję się, że żadnych wieści od naszego chorowitego przyjaciela nie dostanę. Myślisz, że u niego wszystko w porządku?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak widać rozdziały długie nie będą, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko jakoś pociągną XDD Z pewnością wyłapiecie - i nawet już wyłapaliście - jakieś niezgodności z canonem, czy tam niedopowiedzenia. Nie wynika to z tego, że zdecydowałam się zmienić jakiś fakt (choć później już trochę sobie dopowiem XD), ale raczej z perspektywy Syriusza. Nie wszystko będzie postrzegał tak, jak faktycznie miało to miejsce - znamy to z życia, eh - wiele rzeczy też będzie starał się odrobinę złagodzić (zataić) w oczach przyjaciół. Chciałam też w jakiś sposób spróbować "wejść" trochę w jego postępujące zaburzenia, niezrównoważenie etc. Mam nadzieję, że sama forma nie jest ciężka w odbiorze, bo bałam się trochę, że ciągły list może być nieco...toporny XD  
> Jak zawsze ogromnie cieszę się z każdego miłego słowa, każdej krytyki i kolejnego wejścia <33


	2. Chapter 2

_Rogaczu!_

_31.06.1975r._

_Cotswolds_

 

_Tego lata spędziłam na Grimmauld Place tylko (czy może powinienem powiedzieć „aż”) jeden dzień i wygląda na to, że na tym koniec, co może uczynić te wakacje najlepszymi w moim życiu._

_Wybacz, że zacząłem w tak obcesowy sposób, ale musiałem się tym z Tobą podzielić jak najszybciej. Nawet kiedy to piszę, uśmiech nie schodzi mi z twarzy i jeśli przy następnym naszym spotkaniu będę skarżył się na skurcze szczęki – już wiesz co mi wypomnieć._

_Kiedy tylko wróciłem do domu, czekała już na mnie wykrzywiona we wściekłości twarz matki i list od wujka (w krótkim streszczeniu: nie rozpakowuj swoich rzeczy, posiedzisz trochę u mnie). Nie muszę Ci chyba mówić, w jakim stopniu moi rodzice byli niezadowoleni z tego pomysłu, i przysięgam, że nie mam cholernego pojęcia jak Alphardowi udało się ich do tego przekonać, ale tak długo, jak mogę być tutaj, w jego domu, z daleka od tej „czystokrwistej” paranoi – nie będę zaprzątał sobie tym zbytnio głowy._

_Zdarzyło mi się już odwiedzić Alpharda, i to kilkukrotnie, ale nigdy na tak długo i bez wzroku rodzciów śledzących każdy mój krok. Ponadto, ostatni raz byłem tu jako dziecko i wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło. _

_Dom – może raczej powinienem powiedzieć dworek? - położony jest w naprawdę pięknej okolicy, a w jego sąsiedztwie w obrębie kilku dobrych mil zamiast innych domów pełno jest wszystkiego, co natura tam naniosła i zostawiła – lasy, łąki, pola, nawet jezioro. Alphard opowiedział mi też o niewielkim mieście gdzieś za doliną, ale nie zdążył jeszcze mnie do niego zabrać._

_Sam dom wydaje mi się teraz znacznie mniejszy niż te parę lat temu, co w zasadzie nie powinno mnie dziwić. Wiele rzeczy jest tu dla mnie nowych, ale kilka zupełnie się nie zmieniło i jedyne, czego mi brakuje, to ktoś, z kim mógłbym to wszystko obejrzeć. Trochę doskwiera mi tu samotność, choć nie odczuwam tego w żadnej mierze tak, jak na Grimmauld Place; posiadłość wujka, otoczona wielkim ogrodem, przypomina mi nieco o domu Twoich rodziców i może przez to cały czas mam wrażenie, że brakuje w niej jedynie drugiej najgłośniejszej osoby na świecie, kogoś, z kim mógłbym tu trochę namieszać._

_Wiesz, co jest największą zaletą mieszkania tutaj? Nigdy nie jest cicho._

_Odkąd tylko pamiętam wujek kochał muzykę, a ja – już jako mały, ledwo trzymający się na nogach dzieciak – uwielbiałem patrzeć, jak oddaje się on swojej pasji. W salonie na Grimmauld Place stoi stare pianino, przy którym siadywał i grał dla nas, dopóki moja matka nie przyszła i krzykiem nie zniszczyła nam całej zabawy. Tutaj, w Cotswolds, jest znacznie więcej niż tylko ten zniszczony instrument._

_Musisz podziękować ode mnie Fleamontowi (choć pewnie i tak sam znów to zrobię przy najbliższej okazji). Wygląda na to, że nigdy nie wspomniałem Alphardowi o tym, jak Twój tata przytargał ze strychu tę starą gitarę i uczył nas na niej grać (no dobrze, „próbował nauczyć” byłoby lepszym określeniem w Twoim przypadku). Był w niezłym szoku, gdy sam zaproponował mi naukę, a ja „załapałem” o co chodzi szybciej niż by się tego spodziewał. Chyba zapracowałem sobie na reputację jakiegoś geniusza muzycznego._

_Najbardziej ze wszystkiego podobają mi się jednak mugolskie odtwarzacze i gramofony, które Alphard zaczarował w ten sposób, żeby grały zupełnie same. Jest to głównie muzyka klasyczna, ale przeszukując zakurzone pudełka znalazłem też mnóstwo innych płyt. Widziałem sporo jazzu, a nawet Davida Bowiego! Szkoda, że Meadows i McKinnon nie mogą tego zobaczyć – dużo mi o nim opowiadały jeszcze przed wakacjami (wtedy, gdy Lily dawała Ci kosza, nie wiem czy kojarzysz)._

_Miałem wreszcie okazję poznać osobiście „przyjaciela” Alpharda, o którym tyle mi wcześniej pisał. Zdaje się, że spotkali się lata temu w Ministerstwie, kiedy mój wuj nie odciął się jeszcze kompletnie od polityki._

_Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Alphard czuł się przy kimś tak swobodnie i wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego jak właśnie przy nim. A skoro tak, jak mógłbym go nie polubić?_

_Próbowałem grać twardego, żeby Felib musiał się trochę wysilić, ale szybko poległem – okazało się, że zacząłem go tolerować nawet szybciej niż miałem to w planach. Nic na to nie poradzę; po prostu bardzo się cieszę, że udało mu się znaleźć jakąś drogę ucieczki od tej wariackiej rodziny (i nieważne, czy tą ucieczką była posiadłość w Cotswolds, samotność, czy ten drugi mężczyzna)._

_Chciałbym mieć kiedyś tyle szczęścia._

_Parę dni temu była tu również Andromeda z Tedem i ich małą Nymphadorą (co za patetycznie dumne imię dla dziecka! Najwidoczniej pewnych rzeczy z Blacka nigdy nie wyciągniesz…). Przysięgam, że to dziecko wykończyłoby mnie, gdybym musiał zajmować się nią jeszcze jeden wieczór. Skąd ona bierze tyle energii? Moja kuzynka tylko się ze mnie śmiała mówiąc, że to rekompensata za te wszystkie lata, kiedy to ona musiała biegać za mną po Grimmauld Place. Niemniej, cieszę się, że mogłem znów ją zobaczyć – ostatnio nieczęsto mamy okazję się spotykać, zwłaszcza w tak mało napiętej atmosferze, a nie wiemy, kiedy nadarzy się kolejna._

_Gdyby nie Andromeda i Alphard, gdybym ich teraz w ten sposób nie widział, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się, że Blackowie są zdolni do miłości._

_Dziękuję Ci za wszystkie Twoje listy (Regulus nie starał się nawet ukryć swojego zażenowania faktem ciągłego przekierowywania sowy do tego miejsca, ale to bardzo dobrze, przynajmniej ruszył trochę swój arystokratyczny tyłek) i przepraszam, że zwlekałem z odpowiedzią. Nie chciałem, żebyś zaczął się denerwować – jak sam widzisz, mam się świetnie i żadna krzywda mi się nie dzieje (możesz to też przekazać swoim rodzicom z pozdrowieniami!)._

_Jak wspaniale by tu nie było, nie mogę doczekać się naszego spotkania. Jeżeli Twoje zaproszenie nadal jest aktualne i nie sprawię zbytniego problemu Twoim rodzicom, chętnie z niego skorzystam. Brakuje mi Was, a w ten sposób będziemy mogli spędzić razem przynajmniej część wolnego czasu. Chętnie zobaczę też znowu Petera i Remusa._

_Masz od nich jakieś wieści? Jak sam pewnie rozumiesz, nadal mam drobne problemy z komunikacją i moja sowa kompletnie głupieje w nowym miejscu. Każdy powierzony jej list to teraz jedna wielka loteria._

_Jak mijają Ci wakacje? Pamiętam, że jeszcze w ciągu semestru wspomniałeś (jakieś milion razy), że planujesz swój genialny, letni trening, żeby „zetrzeć Ślizgonów na miazgę”. Ciekaw jestem, czy zdążyłeś wcielić już ten plan w życie. Uprzedzę Twoje pytanie – tak, Rogaczu, bardzo chętnie pomogę Ci, jak tylko przyjadę. Nie będziesz musiał mnie molestować._

_Odezwij się prędko. Źle się czuję, gdy tak długo nie mam od Ciebie żadnych wieści (tak, wiem, sam nie jestem lepszy), a tym bardziej, gdy tak długo Cię nie widzę._

 

_Łapa_

 

_PS: Dziękuję za ciastka od Twojej mamy! Nie wątpię, że były pyszne, ale obawiam się, że Regulus mógł przywłaszczyć je sobie jako wynagrodzenie za pracę administracyjną w mojej sprawie. Niestety do mnie nie dotarły._

 

_PPS: Na śmierć bym zapomniał. Nie, James. Nie uważam, żeby nagabywanie (czy jak tam wolisz to nazywać) Evans również w czasie wakacji było dobrym pomysłem. Zaufaj mi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tu znów wpadają nam niezgodności z canonem (a raczej dopowiedzenia), bo wymyśliłam sobie dom Alpharda i jego chłopaka, więc...well mam nadzieję, że dało się to łatwo przełknąć XD Cotswolds to bardzo malownicza i jak dla mnie magiczna mieścinka w Anglii i pomyślałam, że styknie?? Co do Feliśka to jeszcze zamierzam do niego wrócić w ficzku poświęconym Alphardowi i mam nadzieję, że o ile nie przypadnie Wam do gustu to przynajmniej nie będzie drażnił swoją obecnością XDD nie jestem fanką wysuwania OC tak daleko na pierwszy plan, ale cóż.


	3. Chapter 3

_Drogi przyjacielu_

_21.12.1975r._

~~_gościnna sypialnia Potterów_ ~~

_po prostu pokój obok_

 

_Wiem, że niepotrzebnie Was nachodziłem._

_I tak zrobiliście dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek w całym moim życiu. Zawdzięczam Wam prawie wszystko, co dobrego mnie spotkało, a nawet nie potrafię się za to odwdzięczyć, za każdym razem jestem tylko coraz większym problemem._

_Nigdy nie powinienem był się tu zjawiać, zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Wiem, że źle zrobiłem, wiem ile kłopotów mogłem Wam przysporzyć (i to zrobiłem do cholery), ale ~~byłeś~~ byliście pierwszymi osobami, o jakich pomyślałem, bo wiedziałem, że nie wrzucicie mnie za drzwi, że nie odprawicie mnie już w progu ~~(choć powinniście)~~. Byłem po prostu zbyt przerażony, żeby myśleć, kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co robić. Jest mi za siebie wstyd._

_Nie wiem jakich słów użyć, żeby przeprosić Cię za to wszystko; nie wiem co powiedzieć, żeby przekazać jak bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczny za to, co dla mnie robisz przez te wszystkie lata. Jesteś dla mnie brat ~~(prawdziwy brat, który nie powtarza tego, co za każdym razem mówią mi rodzice, który nie patrzy na mnie jakbym był jakimś robakiem, który nie będzie stał obok biernie przyglądając się jak oni)~~. I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że bez względu na to, co stanie się w przyszłości, Ty też masz we mnie brata._

_Mógłbym rzucić się za Ciebie w ogień, ale dziś już nie chcę być dla nikogo ciężarem._

_Jestem też cholernym tchórzem, bo nie potrafiłem powiedzieć Ci tego prosto w oczy. Poczekałbym do jutra, ale boję się, że gdy zacznę, coś znów zwiąże mi gardło i nie będę w stanie skończyć._

_Dziękuje za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiliście. Twoi rodzice są wspaniali._

_Przysięgam, że jutro z samego rana – gdy tylko się pozbieram – spróbuję sobie to wszystko ułożyć, żeby nie żerować na Was do końca świąt._

 

 

_Syriusz ~~O. Black~~_

 

Drzwi do sypialni gościnnej w domu Potterów skrzypnęły przez nienaoliwione zawiasy, drewniane deski podłogi zaśpiewały pod naciskiem bosych stóp. Do pomieszczenia wpadła smuga bladego światła, na chwilę oświetlając stojącą w przejściu wysoką postać, ale już po chwili rozpłynęła się, zostawiając ciemność we wcześniejszym, niezmąconym stanie. Dało się słyszeć jak miękkie, ale energiczne kroki zbliżają się do wciśniętego pod okno łóżka. Zasłony były zasunięte i niczyje oko nie mogło podejrzeć usłanego milionem gwiazd nocnego nieba. Ewentualnie na odwrót.

Skrzypienie podłogi ustało. Czarnowłosy chłopak mimowolnie skulił się mocniej w rogu swojego łóżka, szczelniej otulając twarz kocem i udając, że obecność drugiej osoby w pokoju nagle nie stała się tak wyczuwalna. Modlił się tylko w duchu o cud, choć doskonale wiedział, że stojący nad nim przyjaciel ani przez sekundę nie wierzył w jego marną imitację snu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało napięte milczenie wypełnione jedynie postukiwaniem wiatru o szybę i szybkimi, niespokojnymi oddechami.

Ta cisza mogła trwać wieczność, albo i trochę dłużej, aż wreszcie przerwał ją cichy głos Rogacza.

\- Aleś ty głupi, Łapo.

Syriusz przełknął uwierającą mu gardło gulę i zacisną mocno powieki nie odwracając się do przyjaciela.

\- Wiem.

\- Przynajmniej tyle! - parsknął drugi z nastolatków i, nie czekając na pozwolenie, zbliżył się do posłania. Materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, a czarnowłosy chłopak machinalnie przesunął się, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Nadal nie miał odwagi, żeby spojrzeć na drugiego Gryfona.

\- Nie robiliśmy tego odkąd skończyliśmy ile? Trzynaście lat? - Syriusz odwrócił swoją uwagę od nieprzyjemnych myśli czując, że żaden z nich nie czuje się w tym momencie śpiący.

\- Czternaście – mruknął James – jeśli liczyć ten raz, kiedy Peter wytrzasnął skądś ten mugolski burbon i wszyscy skończyliśmy w łóżku Luniaka.

Przez jego twarz przeszedł cień uśmiechu i miał wrażenie, że wyczuł go też w miękkim głosie przyjaciela.

\- Więc czternaście. I nie uważasz, że jesteśmy już na to trochę za starzy?

\- Czuj się staro, jeśli tego chcesz – prychnął rozbawiony chłopak. – Ja zamierzam być młody tak długo, jak to możliwe. Dorastanie to żadna frajda.

\- Pewnie masz rację.

Cisza, która tym razem owinęła pomieszczenie, była znacznie bardziej komfortowa, choć w powietrzu nadal wisiało coś, czego Syriusz nie był w stanie zignorować. Miał nadzieję odwlekać tę rozmowę w czasie tak długo, jak będzie to możliwe; nie chciał i nie czuł się gotowy na to, żeby opowiedzieć o tym, co tego wieczoru stało się na Grimmauld Place. Znał jednak Jamesa i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie po prostu zbyć tematu, albo tym bardziej ukrywać go przez wieczność. Czekał na tę chwilę jak na wyrok, odkąd tylko przekroczył próg domu Potterów i Euphemia nakazała dać mu odpocząć zanim ktokolwiek zachce go „wyspowiadać”. Syriusz nie chciał się spowiadać, ale posłusznie czekał na pytania.

Pytanie padło, ale nie tak, jak Łapa by się spodziewał.

\- Wiesz, że nie jesteś problemem?

Syriusz milczał jak zaklęty, nie mogąc zrozumieć znaczenia żadnego ze słów. Tymczasem James kontynuował.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy nim nie byłeś, prawda? I cokolwiek usłyszałeś – _cokolwiek sam sobie powiedziałeś_ – to po prostu nieprawda, rozumiesz? - chłopak dalej milczał, przerażony narastającym w jego klatce piersiowej naciskiem i pieczeniem pod zamkniętymi powiekami. - Merlinie, Syriusz, powiedz coś! Wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w takich rzeczach, ale nie chcę żebyś musiał zostać z tym zupełnie sam!

Głos Jamesa tracił na opanowaniu; zaczynało wkradać się do niego coś rozpaczliwego, trudnego do wytłumaczenia, wręcz desperackiego, coś, co trafiło w serce Syriusza nawet głębiej niż jego słowa, ale zanim zdążył wyłonić z burzy skotłowanych myśli tę jedną, która nadaje się do wypowiedzenia, zorientował się, że znów ma w ustach słony posmak, wilgoć na policzkach, a jego ramiona trzęsą się niekontrolowanie.

Nie był pewien, kiedy zaczął łkać w koszulkę brata, ani tym bardziej jak długo mogło to trwać, ale ciche, uspokajające słowa Jamesa w końcu wprowadziły go w stan półsnu. Przedtem nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jaki był wyczerpany.

Świat zamilkł i na chwilę zniknęły nawet gwiazdy za oknem, dając spokój swoim aroganckim próbom wykradnięcia kolejnego cudzego sekretu. Zanim Syriusz ostatecznie odpłynął, ukołysany przez spokojny, miarowy oddech tuż obok siebie, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy James w ogóle zamierza wrócić dziś do swojego łóżka i czy gdy obudzi się rano, jego brat nadal tu będzie ( _czy zamiast tego nie obudzi się znowu w swoim ciemnym pokoju na Grimmauld Place_ ).

\- _Aleś ty głupi, Łapo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet nie wiecie jak chciałam przejść już do angstu...  
> W każdym razie tego na razie bym tak nie nazwała (more like hurt/comfort??), więc jeszcze trochę będę musiała poczekać.   
> Przyznam, że miałam z tym rozdziałem problem i nadal nie jestem z niego jakoś szczególnie zadowolona, a przedstawienie musi trwać, prawda?


	4. Chapter 4

_Mój drogi bracie!_

_24.06.1978r._

_Hogwart_

 

_Tego dnia bałem się bardziej niż czegokolwiek na tym świecie; bardziej niż rodziców, ciemnych piwnic Grimmauld Place, wychodzących z szaf boginów, pełni we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i niepewności towarzyszącej porankom tuż po niej, spotkań twarzą w twarz z własną rodziną, wszystkich egzaminów i zaklęć niewybaczalnych, bo to wszystko byłem w stanie znieść byleby tylko uniknąć chwili, w której wszyscy będziemy musieli się pożegnać._

_Wiem, że to nie na zawsze – Merlinie, dopiero przecież zapewniałem o tym naszego biednego Luniaczka, dlaczego sam miałbym teraz w to wszystko nie wierzyć? Czy jestem aż takim hipokrytą?_

_Większość tego, co powiedzieliśmy sobie z Remusem szeptem za zasuniętymi kotarami łóżka w ciągu najdłuższej nocy w moim życiu, prawdopodobnie pozostanie między nami. Niemniej jest wiele rzeczy, którymi chcę się z Tobą podzielić, bo dręczy mnie myśl, że mógłbym coś przed Tobą ukrywać. Nie chcę jednak wspominać o tym zbyt wiele w liście; czekam po prostu, aż znów się zobaczymy._

_Kiedy następnym razem tak się stanie, nic już nie będzie takie samo. Zabraknie szat Gryffindoru, naszej mapy (cholera, nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Filch nam ją zwędził!) i skradających się po kamiennych schodach ciepłych promieni Słońca. Merlinie, nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to zleciało. Mam wrażenie, że cały ten czas po prostu przesypał mi się przez palce i teraz... Teraz już nawet nie wiem, co trzymam w garści. Mam tylko nadzieję, że łatwo tego nie wypuszczę._

_Spójrz, jak działają na mnie pożegnania (wciąż upominam się, żeby nie nazywać tego „rozstaniem”, bo wiem, że przy najbliższej okazji znów wyśmiejesz mnie za bycie „dramatycznym”. Wybacz, że nie dorównuję Ci w byciu płytkim kołkiem!). Robię się melodramatyczny._

_Jak zwykle dziękuję Ci za zaproszenie na wakacje – rodzice zdążyli wysłać je już trzy razy. Obawiam się jednak, że w tym roku nie będę mógł zbytnio go wykorzystać (ani nadużyć, jak to miałem w zwyczaju). Nie wiem tylko jak przekazać to mamie i tacie; wyglądali na zdruzgotanych, kiedy powiedziałem im, że po zakończeniu szkoły chcę się jak najszybciej usamodzielnić i znaleźć dla siebie jakieś tymczasowe mieszkanie. Całkiem spokojnie będę mógł wyżyć z tego, co zostawił mi Alphard, choć po tysiąckroć wolałbym, żeby nie musiał zostawiać mi nic. Tak długo planowałem, że przez jakiś czas pomieszkam z nim i wszystko się ułoży, ale kolejny raz tylko się pomyliłem._

_Jak mówiłem, chcę odjąć trochę obowiązków ~~Twoim~~ naszym rodzicom, znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby podziękować im za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobili przez ostatnie lata. Nie wiedziałem chyba, co to znaczy rodzina, dopóki Was nie poznałem._

_Jestem Waszym dozgonnym dłużnikiem (i nawet nie masz pojęcia jak ciężko mi się nie uśmiechać, kiedy Fleamont powtarza, że zawsze będę mile widziany w Waszym domu)._

_Ten list piszę jeszcze z naszego dormitorium w wierzy Gryffindoru (i nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że w momencie, w którym go otrzymasz będzie już ono tylko wspomnieniem), ale miejsca dla siebie zacząłem szukać już jakiś czas temu. Myślałem o mugolskim mieszkaniu, więc pomaga mi w tym Lily (i proszę, nie miej jej tego za złe, sam prosiłem o dyskrecję). Oczywiście próbowałem przekonać też Remusa, żeby zamieszkał ze mną, ale nasz Lunatyk jest nieugięty. Wiesz, jaki potrafi być uparty, kiedy w grę wchodzi jego duma (zwłaszcza, gdy ubzdura sobie, że coś takiego faktycznie mogłoby pozostawić na niej szramę). Nie oznacza to, rzecz jasna, że zamierzam na tym poprzestać._

_Chciałem Cię właśnie o coś poprosić, Rogaczu – czy mógłbyś porozmawiać z Lupinem przy najbliższej okazji? Wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe z mojej strony, żeby mieszać Cię w nasze prywatne życie, ale pomyślałem, że może ty byłbyś w stanie przemówić mu do rozsądku, skoro już ja i Lily polegliśmy. Jeśli to nie poskutkuje, całą nadzieję będę musiał położyć w Peterze. Nie zrozum mnie źle; kocham Petera jak rodzonego brata, ale do takiej sytuacji akurat wolałbym nie dopuścić._

_Próbuję napisać Ci coś, co na swój niezdarny sposób mówiłem już wiele razy podczas bezsennych nocy w Hogwarcie i Twojej sypialni w rodzinnym domu, czy podczas czuwania we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Coś, na co mam nadzieję, że będę miał odwagę powiedzieć Ci tak jak należy, kiedy będziemy żegnać się z murami zamczyska będącego świadkiem naszych największych przygód._

_Siedem lat temu, tego pierwszego dnia września, w wagonie pociągu do Hogwartu uratowaliście mi życie. Mówię to całkiem szczerze, nie przesadzam. Nie wiem, co dziś by ze mną było ani gdzie bym był, gdybym Was wtedy nie poznał. Być może niczym nie różniłbym się ostatecznie od mojej rodziny i byłbym idealnym synem, którego zawsze chcieli. Może to ja nosiłbym dziś znamię Śmierciożerców, a Regulus nigdy nie zostałby tym obarczony (i jeśli mam czegokolwiek żałować, to tylko i wyłącznie tego)._

_Zrobiliśmy niejedną głupotę, ale gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nie zmieniłbym żadnej z tych chwil, tak długo, jak byliśmy wszyscy razem. Może tylko powstrzymałbym siebie przez zrobieniem wszystkich tych głupot, którymi Was zraniłem._

_Wiem, że nie zasługiwałem na wybaczenie po tym, co zrobiłem Lunatykowi na piątym roku. Nadal nie śpię czasami całą noc i zastanawiam się dlaczego mnie jeszcze nie znienawidziliście, skoro ja sam już ze sobą nie mogę wytrzymać – przecież mieliście do tego pełne prawo. I wiem, że obiecaliśmy sobie nigdy do tego nie wracać, ale ja nadal nie potrafię zostawić tego w przeszłości i zapomnieć. Być może to dobrze – wspomnienie wyrazu Waszych oczu tamtej nocy bezustannie przypomina mi jak bardzo nie chcę Was stracić._

_Gdybym miał dokonać wyboru, nie zmieniałbym niczego. Pozostalibyśmy młodzi i beztroscy tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe; Filch ścigałby nas po zamku, a my uciekalibyśmy tajnymi ścieżkami, nasz śmiech odbijałby się echem po potężnych murach Hogwartu, leżelibyśmy całymi dniami nad jeziorem z twarzami zwróconym ku Słońcu, i nikt i nic na tym świecie by nas nie obchodziło._

_Nikt nie straszyłby nas wojną, w gazetach nie pojawiałyby się wzmianki o tajemniczych zaginięciach, a nawet gdyby, to my nic z tego byśmy nie pojmowali, bo mielibyśmy na głowie dużo ważniejsze sprawy (takie jak wrzucenie Smarkerusowi glizd do soku dyniowego albo zmuszenie Lily Evans, żeby na Ciebie spojrzała)._

„ _Dorastanie to żadna frajda”, prawda Rogaczu?_

_Wiesz już z pewnością, do czego zmierzam._

_Budzę się czasem w nocy zlany potem przez koszmary dużo gorsze niż te, które nawiedzały mnie w dzieciństwie. Nie ma w nich już pasa mojego ojca ani krzyku matki, są za to wasze zimne, nieruchome ciała i szklane oczy lalek. Uświadamiam sobie wtedy, że nie obudziłem się już w łóżku w dormitorium chłopców, ale w samym środku wojny._

_Ty również dostałeś propozycję, prawda? To był dzień, w którym Dumbledore wezwał Cię do gabinetu (tak jak każdego z nas po kolei) i nakazał pod żadnym pozorem nie wspominać o tym nikomu, bez względu na więzi i zaufanie. Podejrzewam, że Wszystkich nas to dręczyło – zaproszenie do Zakonu Feniksa. To brzmi dumnie, więc dlaczego aż tak się trzęsę?_

_I tak sporo już namieszałem – przecież powinienem trzymać język za zębami aż do pierwszego zebrania, ale nie mogłem dłużej niczego przed Wami ukrywać. Powinienem kończyć już mój list, a Ty, proszę, odpisz prędko, zanim zacznę się niepokoić. Powinniśmy zobaczyć się jeszcze niedługo po rozpoczęciu wakacji._

 

_Trzymaj się, drogi Rogaczu._

_Twój brat (bez względu na to, co będzie)_

 

_PS: Czy Twoi rodzice poznali już Evans? Jeśli nie, to mam nadzieję, że liczysz się z tym, że zamierzam zmienić ten stan rzeczy w trybie natychmiastowym._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczęśliwie udało nam się wrócić do fluffu (a przynajmniej chwilowo)!  
> Jesteśmy już prawie na półmetku i kolejne listy będą wchodzić w lepiej znaną nam akcje (co jednocześnie utrudnia i ułatwia mi sprawę. Wygląda, że jesteśmy na zerze?). Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze Was nie zanudziłam i dziękuję wszystkim za wytrwałe czytanie <33


	5. Chapter 5

_Najdroższy Rogaczu!_

_16.05.1979r._

_Dolina Godryka_

 

_Merlinie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje!_

_James Fleamont Potter – ten sam, który jako drugoroczny czarodziej podpalił swoją własną szatę, próbując popisać się przed pewną rudowłosą dziewczyną, ten sam, który regularnie dostawał od niej kosza i prawie posikał się ze szczęścia, gdy zgodziła się wyjść z nim do Hogsmeade – żeni się z tą samą zielonooką pięknością, z naszą najsłodszą Lily Evans!_

_Kto by pomyślał, że z nas wszystkich to właśnie Ty pierwszy popędzisz do ołtarza (choć z drugiej strony patrzę na naszą czwórkę i zastanawiam się, niby kto inny miałby to zrobić?)._

_Piszę ten list jeszcze tego samego ranka przed ceremonią i mam nadzieję, że i Ty zdążysz go przeczytać zanim się zacznie. Mam Ci wiele do powiedzenie, a boję się, że pod wpływem emocji o czymś zapomnę._

_Merlinie, nie uwierzyłbyś, ile stresu mnie to wszystko kosztuje! Nawet nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czym tak bardzo się denerwuję. Mam nadzieję, że Ty z kolei czujesz się doskonale, bo właśnie tak powinno być; to najpiękniejszy dzień w Twoim życiu. Już od jutra, aż do samego końca każdego dnia Ty będziesz miał obok siebie Lily, a Lily Ciebie, i żadne z Was nie mogło trafić lepiej._

_Wiem, że będziecie szczęśliwi – będziecie najszczęśliwszą parą pod Słońcem, z mnóstwem rozwrzeszczanych dzieci, które wszyscy będziemy kochać._

_I wiem też jacy rodzice byliby teraz szczęśliwi, gdyby Cię widzieli. Będą z nami na ceremonii, ale nie powiedzą Ci tego, więc to zadanie przypadło mi – jestem z Ciebie cholernie dumny, James._

_To wszystko, czym się martwiłeś, o czym nam mówiłeś – że myślisz, że nie będziesz dobrym mężem, że to może być zbyt duża odpowiedzialność, że nie wiesz, czy jesteś gotowy, że będziesz złym ojcem; możesz mi w tej kwestii zaufać, przyjacielu. Jeśli będziesz troszczył się o to wszystko choć w połowie tak bardzo, jak o nas, to możesz być pewien, że będziesz najlepszym mężem i tatą na świecie. Nie mogłeś mieć zresztą lepszego wzoru, prawda?_

_Spodziewałeś się, że właśnie tak to się skończy, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałeś Lily? Wtedy, w pociągu do Hogwartu, na naszym pierwszym roku, kiedy szukała wolnego miejsca. A Ty bardzo skutecznie ją z tego miejsca odstraszyłeś. Cóż, ważne, że nie na dobre._

_Ważne, że jesteś dla niej teraz całym światem. Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię. Potrafię rozpoznać, jak wyglądają oczy osoby, która wpadła w coś tak poetyckiego jak miłość, i to aż po uszy (wiem, po części dlatego, że miałem szczęście oglądać Cię prawie codziennie, od kiedy skończyliśmy jedenaście lat, a po części... sam się zresztą domyślasz, to nie jest list o mnie)._

_Jeśli mam być szczery, nie wydaje mi się, żeby Lily kiedykolwiek Cię nienawidziła. Nie znosiła, uważała za aroganckiego półgłówka, nie cierpiała, może się brzydziła (zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy widziała jak jesz, ale czy można ją za to winić?), postrzegała jako nadętego bufona, który uważa się za króla świata... ale o czym to ja?_

_Nie uważam, żeby Lily kiedykolwiek Cię nienawidziła. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Lily Evans potrafiła nienawidzić kogokolwiek. Jest na to zbyt mądra i dobra. Będziesz miał wspaniałą żonę, drogi bracie, i nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy z tego powodu._

_Lily jest wspaniałą osobą, ale to dokładnie tak jak Ty, Rogaczu, i cieszę się, że dałeś jej wtedy szansę, żeby mogła to zauważyć. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem – nie mogłem pojąć, dlaczego zacząłeś zachowywać się inaczej, dlaczego nie spędzamy już każdej wolnej chwili na zabawie, dlaczego Ty, tuż po tym jak Twoje oczy ochoczo rozbłysną na jakiś nowy pomysł, od razu poważniejesz i próbujesz pohamować zarówno siebie, jak i mnie. Chłopaki pewnie myśleli – Merlinie, wszyscy musieli tak myśleć - że wszystko to dla Lily, ja sam bardzo długo tak myślałem, i, szczerze mówiąc, byłem rozgoryczony. Ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie rozmowę – Twoją z rodzicami - którą podsłuchałem przypadkiem pewnego wieczoru, po tym jak uciekłem z domu i znalazłem się u Was. Nigdy nie widziałem Cię tak poważnego jak tamtego lata i zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę dorosłeś dla mnie. Poczułem wstyd, bo to ja powinienem był Ci się jakoś za to wszystko odpłacić, a zamiast tego byłem tylko wciąż zaślepiony złością i wystarczyła najmniejsza iskra, żeby mnie sprowokować. Na szczęście Ty zawsze byłeś obok i chyba zbyt rzadko pamiętałem, żeby Ci za to podziękować. Nie wiem, co by ze mną było, gdyby nie Ty._

_Zasługujesz na najlepsze, drogi przyjacielu, i mam nadzieję, że teraz spotka Cię już tylko wiele dobrego._

_Ale dość już tych ckliwości, nie jesteśmy tu przecież po to, żeby smutno ocierać sobie nawzajem oczy, ale żeby cieszyć się ze szczęścia dwojga naszych najlepszych przyjaciół i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym szaleństwie wokół!_

_Życzę Ci szczęścia, przyjacielu, i obyś nigdy nie zapomniał, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło!_

_Jeżeli jest na świecie ktoś, kto kocha Cię bardziej niż ja, to jest to właśnie Lily._

 

_Twój drużba, przyjaciel i brat_

 

_PS: Uważaj, bo moja przemowa weselna nie będzie tak ckliwa. Przywołam tylko kilka anegdot potwierdzających to, jakim jesteś kretynem, kiedy Remus i Peter przytrzymają Cię, żebyś spokojnie wysłuchał mnie do końca i nie rzucił przypadkiem jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem w głowę._

 

_PPS: Jeśli zacznie Ci się nudzić, możesz liczyć nawiązania do jeleni._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej kochani! Chciałam Wam dziś przede wszystkim podziękować za wszystkie miłe słowa, które dostaję zarówno do tego, jak i każdego innego ficzka, to naprawdę bardzo budujące <33  
> Jesteśmy już bliżej niż dalej od końca, mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wytrzymamy do tego czasu.


	6. Chapter 6

_Drogi Harry!_

_02.06.1981r._

_Dolina Godryka_

 

_Ah, i Ty oczywiście również, James._

_Tęsknię za Wami, kochani. Tęsknię za ciepłem Waszego domu (a może po prostu chodzi o to, że siedząc samemu zawsze jest tak samo zimno, zarówno w jakiejś zatęchłej norze, jak i w królewskim pałacu?), za Waszymi twarzami i głosami, za rozmową i beztroską. To nie jest długa rozłąka – nie dłuższa niż każdego lata, gdy jeszcze chodziliśmy do Hogwartu – a mimo to czuję się, jakby mijały wieki. Może to przez ten niepokój? Codziennie boję się wiadomości, jakich mogę spodziewać się w każdym nowym liście, w każdej gazecie._

_Mam wrażenie, że całe lata uciekły, odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy (Merlinie, odkąd widziałem się z kimkolwiek z Was!) i kiedy następnym razem się spotkamy, obaj będziemy już starzy i pomarszczeni. Nawet Remus powoli staje się gościem (i to wyjątkowo rzadkim gościem) w naszym domu._

_Kiedy mój wuj żył, często wpadał w melancholijny nastrój i opowiadał o tym, że w sytuacjach takich jak te najgorsze dla człowieka są samotność i rozłąka, bo nikt nie może znieść, że odebrano mu coś tak bliskiego sercu. Łatwo wtedy oszaleć. Alphard chyba dużo wcześniej niż my przeczuwał, że coś złego wisi w powietrzu. Nie zdążył się tylko przekonać co._

_Alphard rzadko się mylił i tym razem też miał sporo racji. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleję, jeśli nie zobaczę Was wszystkich – Ciebie i Lily z Harrym, Remusa, Petera, Andromedy, Alice i Franka, cholera, nawet Narcyzy – całych i zdrowych. Zupełnie bezpiecznych._

_Peter znosi to wszystko wcale nie lepiej. Kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiałem, odniosłem wrażenie, że zaczyna popadać w paranoję, ale jak mógłbym go winić? Przy tym całym zamieszaniu z Moodym na czele... Stała czujność! Nawet on zauważył dziwne zachowanie Lunatyka w ostatnim czasie ~~i chyba udziela mi się jego nastrój, bo sam coraz więcej o tym myślę.~~_

_Nie wiem, od czego zacząć, przyjacielu. Martwię się o Remusa, wiesz? Czymkolwiek jest to „zadanie”, które przydzielił mu Dumbledore (przy okazji prosząc też o „całkowitą dyskrecję”), bardzo źle na niego wpływa. Zawsze, gdy tylko go widzę ~~(o ile w ogóle go widzę)~~ wygląda, jakby ktoś właśnie wyciągnął go z własnego grobu. Zmęczenie – wręcz wyczerpanie – bije od niego tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, ale on nie chce przyjmować żadnej pomocy. Na wszystkie moje pytania i prośby robi się tylko bardziej rozdrażniony i opryskliwy, zbywa mnie byle czym i zaszywa gdzieś w swoim gabinecie. Nie chcę, żeby myślał, że nie mam do niego zaufania; po prostu boję się tej przemiany, jaka w nim zachodzi. Boję się, że po tym, jak całe lata spędziłem stając oko w oko z Lunatykiem podczas pełni, jak przezwyciężyliśmy razem niejeden kryzys – boję się, że to właśnie teraz poznam jakąś część Remus, której nie będę w stanie stawić czoła. _

_Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, jak Ci o tym powiedzieć, Rogaczu, bo sam nawet nie wiem, co w związku z całą tą sytuacją czuję. Nagle wszystkiego zrobiło się tak dużo; zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, żeby to podźwignąć._

_Brzmię jak pieprzony dupek, prawda?_

_To wszystko jest dla mnie jak fikcja i nie wiem nawet, kiedy stałem się bohaterem jakiejś pieprzonej książki. Nie prosiłem się do roli postaci tragicznej._

_Proszę, powiedz, że chociaż Ty masz dla mnie jakąś radę, bo boję się, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobimy, możemy przegrać tę wojnę jeszcze zanim na dobre upadniemy. I tak za dużo już straciliśmy._

_Coraz więcej mam w głowie myśli i wszystkie po kolei muszę skreślać, bo wiem, że nie najmądrzej byłoby pisać o nich wszystkich wprost._

_Ale niedługo jeszcze będzie trwało to milczenie, niedopowiedzenia i zabawa w półsłówka. Wygląda na to, że niedługo nadarzy się okazja do spotkania, i nie zamierzam jej przepuścić. Kiedyś w końcu muszę trochę porozpieszczać chrześniaka, prawda? I oczywiście zasłużyć na tytuł ulubionego wujka (który i tak już jest mój)._

_Wiele rzeczy mam Wam jeszcze do powiedzenia – wiele się zdarzyło i żałuję, że wojna musiała nas rozdzielić. Ale wierzę, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy znów usiądziemy wszyscy razem i będziemy mogli śmiać się i rozmawiać beztrosko jak prawdziwa rodzina. Wkrótce nasze życie wróci normy._

_Wojna się skończy, tak mówi Kingsley za każdym razem, gdy wraca z siedziby głównej Zakonu, a on chyba wie co robi, prawda? ~~To nic, że za każdym razem mówi to coraz bardziej bez przekonania i że jego uśmiech jest tak zmęczony, że tylko cudem nie opada.~~_

_Co więcej mogę powiedzieć? Do szybkiego zobaczenia!_

 

_Syriusz (najlepszy ojciec chrzestny na świecie)_

 

_PS: Wszyscy bardzo Cię kochamy, Harry. Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek w to zwątpił, nawet kiedy jesteś tak maleńki._

 

_PPS: Błagam, Rogaczu, zanim ustalimy coś przy najbliższym spotkaniu, zanim Dumbledore zechce działać – ukryjcie się dobrze. I odpisz prędko, chcę wiedzieć, czy jesteście bezpieczni._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beztroski nastrój już prawie całkowicie zniknął i nieubłaganie zbliżamy się ku końcowi, ale zanim nastąpi czeka nas jeszcze kilka listów. Dziękuję wszystkim za miłe słowa na twitterze!


	7. Chapter 7

_Najdroższy bracie_

~~_31.10.1981r._ ~~

~~_03.11.1981r._ ~~

~~_listopad 1981r._ ~~

~~_1981r._ ~~

~~_nie mam cholernego pojęcia_ ~~

 

_Chryste, James, tak bardzo mi przykro..._

_Przepraszam, Lily, przepraszam, Harry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś niby krótko, ale dla Syriusza to był naprawdę długi czas.


	8. Chapter 8

_Drogi Rogaczu_

_01.01.1996r._

_Grimmauld Place 12_

_(znowu)_

 

 

_Mój ojciec pił, odkąd tylko pamiętam, choć tak naprawdę niewiele wspomnień mi teraz zostało. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek Wam o tym opowiadałem, ale czuję, że jeśli spędzę w tym miejscu jeszcze trochę czasu, wkrótce przestanę się mu dziwić. Coraz częściej mam wrażenie, że nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie już niczego dobrego ze swojego życia, choć przecież musiały być takie rzeczy, prawda? Czasem widzę tylko Wasze twarze – Twoją i Lily, rzadziej Alpharda i naszych rodziców. Śmiejecie się, ale Wasze oczy patrzą w przestrzeń, zupełnie nieobecne, smutne, i wtedy wiem, że to moja wina._

_Całe życie poświęciłem temu, żeby nikt już nigdy nie przyrównywał mnie do mojej rodziny; żeby nikt już nie powiedział, że „będę taki przystojny jak tata”, że mam oczy po matce, że nie sposób nas już z Regulusem rozróżnić. I tak skończyłem tutaj – samotnie, w domu, od którego uciekałem całe moje życie, po dwunastu latach spędzonych w Azkabanie, oskarżony o zdradę i morderstwo, a moim jedynym kompanem jest ostatnio butelka Ognistej Whisky. Cóż, przynajmniej problem z moim bratem już dawno temu się rozwiązał._

_Minęło czternaście lat, a nie byłoby takiego dnia, żebym o Tobie nie myślał._

_Przepraszam, że tak długo milczałem._

_Żaden ze mnie Gryfon – nie mam nawet wymówki, która mogłaby mnie usprawiedliwić. Przez tak długi czas po prostu nie potrafiłem znaleźć w sobie odwagi, żeby z Tobą porozmawiać. Nie potrafiłem i nadal nie potrafię znaleźć słów, które mogłyby opisać to, co czuję, i dotknąć choćby tego fragmentu mojej duszy, którego przez kilkanaście lat nie mogłem nikomu pokazać. Wszystko, o czym pomyślę, wydaje się zbyt banalne, zbyt naiwne i wyrwane z kontekstu, zdania nie wyglądają jak całość, a litery skaczą między moje oczy nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Wszystko to nabiera grubiańskiego, obraźliwego wręcz tonu, jakby samo dużo lepiej wiedziało, że nie ma prawa zbliżać się do pewnych uczuć. Słowa nie mają już dla mnie żadnego sensu i boję się dnia, w którym Harry będzie ich ode mnie potrzebował. Tylko dla niego próbuję być jeszcze silny._

_Boję się, Rogaczu. Przeraża mnie sama myśl o dniu, w którym będę musiał stanąć z Tobą twarzą w twarz ze świadomością, że to wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej, gdybym nie był tak ślepy. Paraliżuje mnie ten strach, ale nie tak jak moment, w którym codziennie rano – lub w środku nocy, zlany potem – budzę się i wiem, że od tylu lat żyję już na świecie, na którym Ciebie nie ma._

_Tak bardzo chciałbym móc w tym miejscu zapytać, co dzieje się u Ciebie? Co się zmieniło i czy czujesz się dobrze? Czy Ty też za mną tęsknisz i kiedy będę mógł Cię zobaczyć? Zamiast tego mogę zapytać jedynie, co o tym wszystkim myślisz, choć i tak nie poznam na razie odpowiedzi._

_Wygląda na to, że obaj złamaliśmy naszą przysięgę, drogi przyjacielu – nigdy nie zostawiać Lunatyka samego._

_Mógłbyś przewidzieć, że to wszystko się tak potoczy?_

~~_Jeszcze wczoraj_ ~~

_Rogaczu, nie wiem już nawet, jak dawno to było, kiedy patrząc z Twojego okna na gwiazdy, rozmawialiśmy o tym wszystkim, co zrobimy po wojnie. Jakie plany snuliśmy, jak byliśmy ich pewni, jak nigdy przez myśl nam nawet nie przeszło takie zakończenie. A może obaj czasem o nim myśleliśmy, tylko za bardzo baliśmy się wyrwać siebie nawzajem z dziecinnego snu?_

_Jeszcze niedawno mieliśmy wszystko, Rogaczu. Mieliśmy cały świat u swoich stóp i siebie nawzajem u boku. A co mamy dzisiaj?_

_My przynajmniej mamy Harry’ego. Nie potrafię powiedzieć jak mi przykro, że nigdy nie zobaczysz, jak on dorasta. Cholera, ja sam tego nie widziałem, bo jestem najgorszym ojcem chrzestnym na świecie. Dlaczego nie wybrałeś wtedy Lunatyka?_

_Ten chłopak jest do Ciebie taki podobny; kiedy na niego patrzę, czasem mam wrażenie, że to Ty stajesz przede mną, a wtedy spoglądają na mnie oczy Twojej Lily i nie zostaje już we mnie nic, oprócz wyrzutów sumienia. Tak chciałbym cofnąć czas, żeby nigdy nie pobiec za przeklętym szczurem, żeby tylko być przy nim przez te wszystkie lata…_

_Tak chciałbym, żebyś to Ty mógł być przy nim przez te wszystkie lata._

_Lunatyk dostał posadę nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, uwierzyłbyś? Należało mu się to, jestem pewien, że był świetny. Co prawda nie zabawił tam dłużej niż żaden inny profesor do tej pory, ale przez ten rok miał okazję dobrze poznać i zaopiekować się Harrym – coś, czego ja nie byłam w stanie zrobić_

_To był ten sam rok, w którym uciekłem z Azkabanu. Chciałem znaleźć Petera, ~~złapać go i udowodnić swoją niewinność, choć sam w nią nie wierzyłem~~ (tylko, że to wszystko nieprawda, bo jedyne, o czym wtedy myślałem, to żeby rozszarpać tego przeklętego zdrajcę na strzępy i dokonać zbrodni, o którą mnie posądzano). Przepraszam Cię, Rogaczu. Przepraszam, że to wszystko musi tak wyglądać. Gdybym tylko był ostrożniejszy, gdybym tylko został Waszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy…_

_Może to ja mógłbym być teraz na Twoim miejscu, Ty w spokoju żyłbyś dalej, a Harry miałby rodziców._

_Jak pewnie się domyślasz, nic mi się nie udało. Peter wyrwał nam się – po raz kolejny – i nadal jest na wolności, a ja byłem zmuszony uciekać, kiedy powinienem zostać przy Harrym. To on i jego przyjaciele – Merlinie, cieszę się, że ma tak wspaniałych przyjaciół – uratowali mi skórę._

_Od tego czasu mijają już niemal dwa lata, a ja siedzę zamknięty w miejscu, do którego już nigdy nie chciałem wracać – na Grimmauld Place 12. Czuję, jak śledzi mnie kilkadziesiąt par oczu duchów mojej rodziny, słyszę ich szyderczy śmiech i czuję ich zimny dotyk na skórze, ale kiedy się odwracam, jest tam tylko mój własny cień, moje odbicie w srebrnym lustrze i portret mojej matki. Jej usta wypluwają przekleństwa, dłonie jak szpony chcą rozerwać płótno, na którym jest uwięziona, a oczy zatrute szaleństwem ciskają błyskawice. Każdego dnia boję się, że to właśnie dziś wstanę i gdy spojrzę w lustro zobaczę, że mam dokładnie takie samo spojrzenie._

_Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to wszystko wymknęło mi się spomiędzy między palców. Te czternaście lat dłużyło mi się, jakby było ich czterysta, a jednak doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że cały ten czas był dla mnie stracony i już nigdy go nie odzyskam._

_Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest czekanie, wiesz, Rogaczu? Ty na pewno pamiętasz, jaki byłem jeszcze Hogwarcie; nie potrafiłem usiedzieć na miejscu, nie potrafiłem stanąć choćby na sekundę, zupełnie jakby coś nieprzerwanie mnie goniło i najmniejszą przerwą ryzykowałem, że dopadnie mnie swoimi ostrymi pazurami. Wiem, że miałem ciężki temperament, i właściwie chyba wcale się nie zmieniłem. Odkąd wróciłem z Azkabanu mam wręcz wrażenie, że jest tylko gorzej; tam przynajmniej przy zmysłach utrzymywały mnie lodowate oddechy Dementorów i myśl o tym, co zrobię, gdy tylko się stamtąd wydostanę. Tu, gdzie się nie obrócę, cały czas odnoszę tylko wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleję._

_Ludzie przewijają się przez nową siedzibę Zakonu (ha! Gdyby mój ojciec mógł teraz zobaczyć, czemu służy dom Dumnego Rodu Blacków…), wchodzą i wychodzą z najróżniejszymi wieściami, często bezsensownymi i kompletnie bezużytecznymi, zostawiają gazety, listy gończe, ogłoszenia i wszystko, co tylko się da._

_Najdłużej byli tu Weasleyowie – spędzili tu całe wakacje i święta. To fakt, że większość czasu spędziliśmy z Molly krzycząc na siebie nawzajem, ale cieszę się zawsze, gdy tu są. Jakoś łatwiej mi wtedy znieść ten dom i własne towarzystwo. Dzieciaki są świetne; cholera, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mi nas przypominają! Strasznie ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić, że od dawna nie jestem już w ich wieku. W Azkabanie nigdy nie musiałem zaprzątać sobie tym głowy._

_Kilka razy odwiedziła mnie też Andromeda. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek ją jeszcze zobaczę. Bałem się, że jeśli nie wyjdę z tego domu, właśnie tak się stanie. Podejrzewam, że przyszła tu głównie ze względu na swoją córkę (musisz pamiętać, jak opowiadałam Wam o małej Nymphadorze! Cóż, Dora nie jest już taka mała, jaką ją zapamiętałem, a co więcej – wygląda na zauroczoną naszym Lunatykiem). Cieszę się, że mogłem ją znowu zobaczyć (nawet, jeśli na jej widok rozpłakałem się jak dziecko). Ona jedna wydaje się rozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzę przebywać w tym miejscu._

_Remus próbuje tu „mieszkać”, choć on też dużo częściej znika, żeby wykonywać rozkazy Dumbledore’a, niż faktycznie przebywa na Grimmauld Place. Nawet on nie może już na mnie patrzeć, ale dlaczego miałbym mu się dziwić? Dlaczego dziwić się komukolwiek, kiedy ja sam już nie mogę ze sobą wytrzymać?_

_Myślę, że Harry też tak uważa. Staram się, James, przysięgam, że oddałbym mu wszystko, co mam, ale wiem, że w żaden sposób nie będę w stanie wynagrodzić mu tego wszystkiego. Co więcej, boję się, że nigdy nie zechce tego wszystkiego ode mnie przyjąć, bo tak go zawiodłem. Wszystkich Was zawiodłem._

_Napisałem tyle o sobie, bo boję się, że o Tobie pamiętam nawet mniej, niż mi się wydaje (i znacznie mniej, niż bym tego chciał). Nie chcę kończyć tego listu, ale nie wiem, jak dalej go pociągnąć._

_Tak bardzo chciałbym móc powiedzieć „do zobaczenia”._

 

_Łapa_

 

_PS: I przepraszam, że w kółko potrafię tylko przepraszać._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czeka nas już tylko jeden list Łapy do Rogacza (a żeby dodać ten czekałam chyba z dwanaście lat. W Azkabanie!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dotrwaliśmy do końca i to akurat w tak wyjątkowy dzień - równo 37 lat temu Harry stracił wszystko, co miał jeszcze zanim dobrze to poznał, a Huncwoci umarli na zawsze.   
> Dziękuję Wam za wytrwałe czytanie i wszystkie miłe słowa, naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy! Żeby dłużej nie odwlekać, zapraszam na finał tej krótkiej historii.

_Drogi Rogaczu..._

 

Świat zaczął wirować od prędkości, z jaką toczyły się kolejne wydarzenia. Powietrze przecinały ogniste smugi, jakiś głos co chwilę wykrzykiwał kolejne zaklęcie, wszyscy zagubili się w ferworze walki. Dopiero wtedy, w Departamencie Tajemnic, pod kamiennym łukiem, w obliczu siedzącej mu na karku śmierci, Syriusz Black poczuł, że naprawdę znowu żyje.

Nie był już tylko biernym słuchaczem, a pierwszoplanowym uczestnikiem wydarzeń, i było to dla niego coś na tyle niezwykłego, na tyle nierealnego po latach spędzonych w zamknięciu, że przez cały czas czuł się jak we śnie. Zupełnie tak jakby pierwsze zaklęcie, które go trafi miało jedynie wyrwać ze snu. Ale Syriusz nie chciał znaleźć się na powrót w jednym z ciemnych pokoi Grimmauld Place. Unikał zaklęć i poruszał się zwinnie, nie przestając kontratakować, jakby była to dla niego najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod Słońcem, jakby urodził się z różdżką w dłoni i przez całe życie ani na chwilę nie przestawał walczyć. Ale czy właśnie tak nie było?

Śmierciożercy i członkowie Zakonu na przemian miotali zaklęcia na wszystkie strony, a Syriusz nie przestawał się śmiać; śmiał się jak szaleniec i krzyczał do Harry’ego, żeby znikali stąd jak najszybciej, bo tylko widok chrześniaka przywracał jego zmysły do świadomości.

Pamiętał, że nagle jego oczy – przepełnione szaleństwem i rozpaczą jednocześnie, takie, jakimi je zapamiętał ze wszystkich srebrnych luster na Grimmauld Place, jakie codziennie śledziły każdy jego krok z portretu matki, a tuż za nimi kroczyły jak cień jej gniewne i okrutne słowa – jego błyszczące, srebrne oczy spotkały złocące się w świetle błyskających różdżek oczy Remusa Lupina – oczy człowieka zmęczonego, starszego niż całe jego wyniszczone ciało, najcichszego wojownika, jakiego Syriusz znał. Pojawiło się w nich coś dziwnego, czego Black nie potrafił rozpoznać, choć był pewien, że już to widział. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio w czyimś spojrzeniu widział tyle paniki, tyle strachu i rozpaczy i jednocześnie nagłej nieobecności, tak jakby chociaż myśli próbowały uciec od tego, co spotyka ciało. Próbował przywołać do siebie wspomnienie oczu pustych jak u lalki, za których szkłem pełno było raniących do krwi emocji i wyrzutów w stronę świata, kogokolwiek, kto nim kieruje, i wreszcie samego siebie. Starał się zrozumieć, ale w głowie miał szumiącą pustkę i jedyne, czego mógł być pewien, to to, że właśnie stało się coś złego.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, bo pierwszą i najoczywistszą myślą było to, że ktoś oberwał.

I wtedy oczy Remusa rozmyły się przed nim, a na ich miejscu błysnęły zielone oczy Harry’ego (z _ielone oczy Lily)_ i Syriusz w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie, że spojrzenie, w którym ostatni raz widział tę samą rozpacz, to samo niedowierzanie, należało do niego samego i było zwrócone wprost na zimne ciało Jamesa Pottera.

_Nie zauważył, kiedy w sam środek klatki piersiowej uderzyła go smuga czerwonego światła._

I właśnie wtedy grunt zaczął uciekać mu spod stóp, a on sam poczuł, jak osuwa się bezwładnie w zupełną ciemność i było to ostatnie uczucie, jakiego doznał. Żadnego bólu, żadnego uścisku ani nawet smutku – nagle po prostu ogarnęła go cisza i zatopił się w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. A potem oślepiło go światło.

Odgłosy walki ustały, w uszach zadzwoniła mu nieprzenikniona cisza. Do świadomości Syriusza powoli zaczynało docierać, że nie bierze – i nigdy już nie weźmie – udziału w walce i panicznie zaczął szukać kogoś, kogo mógłby za to obwinić.

W jednej chwili przestał być świadomy czegokolwiek; chciał się wyrywać, szarpać i uciekać, krzyczeć w przestrzeń, w zupełną ciszę i rozrywać ją na strzępy swoim zachrypniętym, przeraźliwym głosem. Chciał rwać włosy z głowy i wypłakiwać sobie oczy i może, gdyby tylko nie był tak zdezorientowany, tak osłupiały, przez jego myśli przedarłaby się ta jedna, która powiedziałaby mu, co teraz z nim będzie.

W głębi duszy być może wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale zanim zdążył poczuć, jak jego serce przeszywa żal za wszystkim, co właśnie zostawił, poczuł jak silne ramiona łapią go od tyłu i obejmują. Jak cios uderzył go dawno zapomniany zapach jesiennych liści i cynamonu, wiatru świszczącego na boisku do Quidditcha i trzaskającego w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru ognia. Chciał odepchnąć od siebie ciepłe ręce – odkąd wrócił z Azkabanu nie mógł znieść ludzkiego dotyku, tak bardzo bał się, że przez cudze palce wyczuje swoje własne wystające kości, papierową skórę i stracone lata. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że jego ciało nie jest już ani zmęczone, ani wyniszczone przez bezlitosny czas, który potraktował go ze zdwojonym okrucieństwem. Włosy nie przysłaniały mu już oczu, ale przeczuwał po spływających po policzkach gorących łzach, że muszą być równie przekrwione jak podczas ostatniego razu, gdy spojrzał w lustro.

Powoli podniósł drżące dłonie do splecionych na jego szyi ramion, jakby z obawy, że iluzja rozpłynie się, gdy tylko odważy się jej dotknąć. One jednak nie tylko pozostały na swoim miejscu, a wręcz wzmocniły uścisk.

Nie mogąc dłużej tego znieść, Syriusz wyrwał się, ale tylko na chwilę, żeby móc obrócić się, i gdy spojrzał prosto w błyszczące, orzechowe oczy, których nie widział od tak dawna, bez namysłu wpadł w objęcia ich właściciela, zalewając się rzewnymi łzami.

Czułe dłonie gładziły go uspokajająco po plecach i włosach, kiedy on zanosił się od płaczu. Szloch nie ustępował i nawet, gdyby jakieś słowa próbowały przebić się przez niego, wydawało się to niemożliwe. Z czasem tylko jedynie cichł i z chwili na chwilę pozostało z niego niewiele więcej niż bezgłośnie trzęsące się ciało w silnych ramionach przyjaciela.

Kiedy nieco się uspokoił, dwaj mężczyźni odsunęli się od siebie nieco, nadal jednak nie wypuszczając się nawzajem z objęć, ale na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć na swoje twarze. Oczy Syriusza Blacka zapłonęły jakąś tęsknotą i niewytłumaczalną radością, kiedy na ustach Jamesa Pottera pojawił się smutny, ale niewymuszony uśmiech.

\- Dobrze cię znów widzieć, przyjacielu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec psot.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak widać rozdziały długie nie będą, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko jakoś pociągną XDD Z pewnością wyłapiecie - i nawet już wyłapaliście - jakieś niezgodności z canonem, czy tam niedopowiedzenia. Nie wynika to z tego, że zdecydowałam się zmienić jakiś fakt (choć później już trochę sobie dopowiem XD), ale raczej z perspektywy Syriusza. Nie wszystko będzie postrzegał tak, jak faktycznie miało to miejsce - znamy to z życia, eh - wiele rzeczy też będzie starał się odrobinę złagodzić (zataić) w oczach przyjaciół. Chciałam też w jakiś sposób spróbować "wejść" trochę w jego postępujące zaburzenia, niezrównoważenie etc. Mam nadzieję, że sama forma nie jest ciężka w odbiorze, bo bałam się trochę, że ciągły list może być nieco...toporny XD  
> Jak zawsze ogromnie cieszę się z każdego miłego słowa, każdej krytyki i kolejnego wejścia <33


End file.
